fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Look Out Sparkling World! Senior Year Start!
'''Look Out Sparkling World! Senior Year Start! '''is the 132nd episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream. It first aired on August 25th 2015. Plot It's finally arrived!! Hope is now a senior at Autumn Regional, and it's also her first day under Jean' s after school idol training and student aide work, new changes appear, such as her principal is now the old assistant principal, Dr. Kinsey, a mysterious perky woman, Michelle Oyazaki, appears as Hope's English teacher, and somewhat has a connection to Jean's idol past... Summary Hope rises early on the first day of school, she sends a quick video message to Yuki and Emily (who has now left Winterton Palace to study at Daybreak Academy in Kitsdale, North Carolina.) about how she's determined to make her senior year the best one yet, starting with her first day of school. At school, Hope recieves a little bit of an early idol's lesson from Jean. She is assigned to stack papers before the 7 am bell, but nearly fails in succeeding.... Jean compliments her on a good job and sends her off next door.. Where her first period teacher awaits her. The woman introduces herself as Michelle Oyazaki, a transfer from the college, mom and their homeroom teacher, she reveals to have many secrets to uncover, and hopes that if there's anyone with a bursting juicy secret, to let it out, but gets a negative feedback from her young audience, she reveals that one side of her family is from Osaka and the other members are scattered all over the fifty states and even Canada! And to get to know her students better, she assigns the class to write an essay about themselves as an introduction ice breaker. At the entrance ceremony, Dr. Kinsey introduces herself as the new principal of Autumn Regional High School, and announces that this year's homecoming festival will be bigger than ever because an all students all female idol competition will be held at that time. And the winner would not only become the image girl for the school and recieve a large cash prize in addition to fame, but they would also recieve their own single to be recorded and performed at the homecoming ceremony. Hope becomes determined to enter the competition and signs up at the instant given. Later that day, Hope explains to Jean about how her new teacher is different from her, as she isn't as strict or idol like. Jean mentions that Hope hasn't sniffed out for an idol aura on her yet, but try to investigate whilst she still can. Michelle listens in on the conversation as the two speak, but is caught by the two, and dashes to escape. The next day, Hope has easier classes, and gets to go to the Dream World during her 6th period, as long as her Maths work is done. Hope finds a new Nursery Melody dress in her locker, part of the legendary Shepherdess series, the "School Shepherdess Coord", heavily basing on the nursery rhyme "Mary Had a Little Lamb" and a school theme. Hope goes on the stage, and changes into her coord. She goes to the "Happy School Stage" and waves to the audience. Michelle quickly recgonizes her from homeroom and is surprised that she is an idol. Hope gets in postion for and sings and dances to "School Days", where she performs the special appeal "Shepherdess School Happiness". That afternoon, Hope is congratulated on another great performance by Jean in addition to a great school themed coord, but the conversation is cut short when Michelle appears before them, confronting both Hope and Jean as idols, and calls Jean by her long name "Jeanette" and stage name "BluJean". Hope and Jean find themselves in a really huge pinch as the episode ends on a fade. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes